<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Virginal Twinks for Steve, Thank You by Girl_Back_There</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711331">No Virginal Twinks for Steve, Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Back_There/pseuds/Girl_Back_There'>Girl_Back_There</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Girl's First Stucky Bingo! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And Steve Rogers Is Here For It, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Likes To Be Trouble, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Diners, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masterbation, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Semi-Public Sex, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Spanking, Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Back_There/pseuds/Girl_Back_There</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is never able to sleep for a few days after a mission. The mixture of adrenaline, shock, and general angst plagues him upon their return to the tower. For over a year after the Chitauri invasion, Steve would spend his restless nights with the other tower inhabitants learning about this future world he woke up in. </p><p>After a while of almost exclusively spending his time with just Avengers, Steve finds he needs more. The tower doesn’t seem to be able to contain his restless energy any longer. He takes to roaming the streets of New York on his own during his sleepless nights. His late-night wanderings lead to an all-night diner perfect for people watching.</p><p>Perfect for watching a beautiful stranger who charms the other diner patrons. Who has become the star of Steve's late-night fantasies. And he might just be trouble... And Steve is definitely here for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That Girl's First Stucky Bingo! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Virginal Twinks for Steve, Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuing with my Stucky Bingo! This entry covers the Insomnia square.</p><p>This is my first time writing smut. It was way harder (pun intended?) than I expected. Constructive criticism welcome!</p><p>This version of Steve and Bucky are closer to their comic book counterparts than the movie versions. Steve is a bit of an ass and Bucky is a snarky snark who snarks (seriously, I adore comic book Bucky). And sorry for the long introduction. I wanted to take the time and set up this version of Steve. It turned into a long drabble about his relationship with the other Avengers. Especially Tony Stark. It kept making me giggle when writing it, so it stayed.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is never able to sleep for a few days after a mission. The mixture of adrenaline, shock, and general angst plagues him upon their return to the tower. Rest becomes an illusion just out of reach. Eventually, he can calm his mind and body, and regular sleep (well, as regular as it has been since the serum) returns. But those inevitable few days of disquiet weigh on Steve’s mind when they are called out.</p><p>For over a year after the Chitauri invasion, Steve would spend his restless nights with the other tower inhabitants learning about this future world he woke up in. Most of them are happy to help get the man out of time up to speed. (The group also uses the time to acclimate Thor to Earth and all its customs.)</p><p>Thor, Steve, and (the not dead cause Fury is a tricky bastard) Phil Coulson discuss historical events of the last 67 years. Steve always looks to Phil for ponderings on history, the agent having once been on track to be a history teacher before S.H.I.E.L.D. came calling. Everyone else’s memory of history is spotty at best for Steve’s liking.</p><p>Clint, Rhodey, and Happy watch movies, discuss books, and listen to music with the two beefy men. Pepper occasionally chimes in when she thinks their pop culture education is becoming a bit too male-centric. She makes sure classic movies and books make it into their cultural diet as well as music from an array of female artists. </p><p>Thor declares himself to be a Little Monster. Steve considers himself a Swifty. This kind of disappoints Phil and Clint who are all about Brittany. Bruce and Tony all roll their eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. They know all those pop stars owe their careers to Madonna. Natasha could care less about their petty Pop Star squabbles, Beyoncé is queen.</p><p>Steve learns how to use his StarkTech phone and pad thanks to Natasha’s endless patience (Thor picked both up immediately with no issues). Spotify becomes the super soldier’s app obsession. There he can have his old beloved songs at his fingertips. As well as some new favorites from the massive offerings of music styles the future has invented. When in his apartment alone, he still defers to his record player and vinyl. Needing the tenuous connection to the past.</p><p>Once the two pieces of technology have been mastered, Steve starts to use the internet to learn more on his own. But it is on the world wide web he runs into a few... complications. </p><p>Steve asks Bruce to show him how to navigate the internet and avoid accidentally stumbling across porn sites (a few of the sites get bookmarked for later “study” when alone in his apartment). He's the only one Steve knows will help him without making fun of him. Now if Steve ends up on a porn site, it is because he was searching for it.</p><p>Tony occasionally swings by the common rooms to spend time with everyone. He mostly quips about Steve’s age and early issues with technology. When that got old, Tony starts testing new and increasingly obnoxious nicknames on everyone:</p><p>“Loxley”</p><p>“Walking Dead”</p><p>“Nakita”</p><p>“Goldilocks”</p><p>“Rocket Pop”</p><p>“That Hawk Guy”</p><p>“Agent Zombie”</p><p>“Itsy Bitsy”</p><p>“Fabio”</p><p>“Captain Virtuous” (‘Oh, how wrong Tony is about that one,’ Steve always thinks to himself)</p><p>Bruce only gets an affectionate “Big Guy” from Stark. No pesky nicknames for him. (Perks of being a science bro.)</p><p>Tony’s jokes at Steve’s expense about adapting to new technology stop after a few months when Steve successfully makes and sends Tony memes of Iron Man. Many of them centered around the flashy suit making up for the billionaire’s… shortcomings. </p><p>Clint is quite proud of the super soldier’s meme prowess. He takes it upon himself to post them to Reddit.</p><p>A few weeks later, rumors begin to circulate on Reddit that Captain America still becomes confused and frustrated over the simplest of technology. And that Steve is still untouched (“even by his own righteous hands” to quote the posts). The posts go on to say the good Captain is on “the hunt for the last virginal twink in New York City to settle down and adopt babies with.” </p><p>Everyone is sure it is Tony spreading the rumors in revenge for the memes. Clint feels a little bad since he is the one who posted them. But he also enjoys the drama that unfolds over it.</p><p>The Reddit posts make dating for Steve fun, in the same way sitting through an interrogation by Nat about his sex life so she can set him up has been fun. (Which is to say, it is not, in any way shape, or form, fun.) For every three dates he goes on for the next year, at least one of them claims to be the “virginal twink” of Steve’s dreams. </p><p>Steve wants to get his revenge, but Reddit strikes the super soldier as a deeply strange and terrifying place. He chooses to avoid it. Instead, he starts a "Shit My Billionaire Co-Worker Says" Twitter account. He never mentions Stark by name, but everyone and their dog knows who is being quoted. </p><p>In the beginning, only Phil knows for sure Steve is the one Tweeting (he helped to set up the account and supplies some cherry quotes). Tony has his suspicions, but he has angered so many people in the tower, it really could be anyone.</p><p>Tony eventually finds out when he hacks all the Avengers StarkTech phones. Stark also finds some photos on Clint's phone he wishes he could forget. He can't look at a certain Agent the same way again.</p><p>The jokes on Reddit eventually disappear into the internet ether thanks to Nat and Pepper threatening to castrate Tony if he keeps ruining their chances of setting Steve up with their horde of gay friends (each one more so than the last is perfect for Steve, the two women promise). </p><p>Steve agrees to shut the Twitter account down when Tony stops posting to Reddit. Peace is temporarily restored to the tower.</p><p> </p><p>After a while of almost exclusively spending his time with just Avengers, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey, Steve finds he needs more. The tower doesn’t seem to be able to contain his restless energy any longer. He takes to roaming the streets of New York on his own during his sleepless nights.</p><p>Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Phil all offer to accompany him, but Steve enjoys the solitude of his nightly journeys through his city (he still considers it his city despite not resembling the New York of his youth in any way). He can pretend he is a normal person and not an Avenger. Get lost in the crowds that roam the streets, even at the late hour.</p><p>A few months into his wandering habit, Steve comes across an all-night diner. Mama’s Daughter’s Kitchen is always busy despite the late/early hours. It makes it easy for him to blend in and just be another face. </p><p>Every night since, when Steve can’t sleep, his nighttime journeys end with him sitting in a back booth at the diner. A hat pulled low over his eyes, the beard he grows between missions obscuring his face. Steve spends a few hours sipping coffee, eating a snack (or what most people call a full meal), while people watching and sketching in his notebook or on napkins when he runs out of space. It reminds him there is more to life than fighting. Even if all he does is fight.</p><p>It is on night six of his diner people watching he spots the beautiful stranger for the first time. A man who looks to be in his late 20’s, maybe early 30’s coming in around 2 A.M., seeming tired, but cheerful. Dressed casually in jeans and flip-flops. His shirt looks soft and comfortable. Fitting just tight enough to reveal a lean, well-toned body. His dark, brown hair is poofy as if he spent the evening running his hands through it. Skin pale, but with a hint of an olive tone. It’s as if he doesn’t see the sun despite the sunshine-filled summer days they have been experiencing.</p><p>Over the next several months, Steve makes it a point to go to Mama’s Daughter’s to observe the beautiful stranger. But only on the nights he can’t sleep. The idea of going every night makes Steve feel like a stalker. He can justify leering at the mysterious man if he is wrestling with insomnia.</p><p>The Stranger sits at the same spot at the bar and is greeted warmly by the staff. Obviously, a diner regular. Steve tries to listen in on his and the waitress’s conversations, but they are too far away for Steve’s enhanced hearing to catch more than a word or two. </p><p>It doesn’t matter, Steve just enjoys watching the guy interact with various people. He knows how to make everyone on the staff and any patrons sitting next to him laugh. When the Stranger laughs, Steve can hear it. It’s warm and infectious. </p><p>The beautiful man takes the time to listen to anyone who wants to talk, offering a smile, comforting words, or a joke. When the Stranger leaves after eating, the general mood of the diner seems lifted for having been in his presence. </p><p>Steve wonders who this man is, but never makes a move to find out more. He is content to sit, watch, and bask in the glow of his happy demeanor, his warm laugh.</p><p>Upon returning to his apartment at the Tower, Steve’s mind usually drifts back to the diner fella. His mellow voice. Those blue eyes surrounded by laugh lines. His downy, pink lips. Steve imagines his skin is soft and warm like his laugh. </p><p>Sometimes Steve is content to lay in bed and sketch the face of the fascinating man. Recreating those laugh lines and friendliness of the Stranger’s eyes. The sharp cheekbones of his face.</p><p>Other times he lays back and fantasies about the man’s mouth and hands. How they could work their way around Steve’s body. </p><p>On those nights, Steve fumbles for the bottle of lube in his nightstand, looking to touch and tease himself. Pretending his rough hands are the soft ones of the Stranger. Gripping his cock and twisting it slightly as he works himself up thinking of the guy’s mouth. Fingering around his hole, teasing before inserting a finger. </p><p>He fantasizes about putting the Stranger on his knees, arms tied behind his back, mouth open, and waiting to be fed Steve’s cock. Or he is tied to Steve’s bed and begging to be filled. Draped over the back of Steve’s couch, ass high in the air as he is being pounded into relentlessly. Always begging for more.</p><p>Steve wishes he had a name to call out when he comes.</p><p> </p><p>The Avenger’s latest mission has Steve shaken up more than usual. Some of what he saw reminded him too much of World War II and Red Skull’s experiments he and the Howling Commandos came across. </p><p>Needing to work off the excess energy from the horrors from the mission, Steve takes the long way to Mama's Daughters. When he arrives, the Stranger is already sitting in his usual spot, nursing his first cup of coffee. Steve’s normal booth is also occupied. </p><p>Deciding this is a sign to get to know more about this man, Steve sits one stool over from the fella. </p><p>From the last time Steve saw him several weeks earlier, the Stranger has exchanged the soft t-shirts he normally favors for a cream-colored cable knit sweater. A leather jacket draped on his lap. No more flip flops. They have been replaced by heavy-soled boots. </p><p>Temperature changes don’t affect Steve the same way they used to. Seeing how the man is dressed has Steve thinking he needs to start wearing a jacket to keep from standing out among the citizens starting to break out their cold-weather gear.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you in some time,” the older waitress behind the counter comments as she approaches Steve. “Thought maybe you forgot about us. I’m sorry your normal booth isn’t available.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Steve answers with a smile and a wave of his hand.</p><p>“I know, but it is the best place to watch the comings and goings. You seem to enjoy doing that. I’ll keep it saved for you tomorrow night.”</p><p>“That is very kind of you. But really, don’t feel obligated to do that. I don’t want you getting in trouble with a manager or anything.”</p><p>“It’s her diner,” the Stranger interjects with a laugh. Steve turns to really look at him up close for the first time. “I doubt she will get into too much trouble.”</p><p>Up close, the object of Steve’s fantasies is more gorgeous. His eyes are not just blue, but a steel blue-grey that gives the friendly face an air of intensity. There is a slight ring of red under his eyes. A sign of being awake too long after an exhausting day. Steve notices the slight dimples when the Stranger smiles, how perfectly straight and white his teeth are.</p><p>“Oh?” Steve breathes out. He turns back to the diner owner after staring at the man next to him for just a hair bit too long. “Are you Mama or Daughter?” </p><p>Steve is trying his best to sound casual. He is pretty sure he is failing.</p><p>“Dani, the daughter of Mama. She retired a couple of years back and now I have to deal with this pack of crazies all on my own.” She gestures with the coffee pot to the pack of regulars who always seem to be at the diner when Steve is there.</p><p>“Don’t let her grumpiness fool you. She loves us,” the Stranger whispers conspiratorially. It earns him a gentle smack to his hand from Dani.</p><p>Steve orders coffee and muses out loud after Dani walks away, “not sure what I want food-wise. I’m waffling between pancakes or French toast.”</p><p>“I had the same conundrum. So, I ordered an omelet in a panic,” the Stranger says as a waitress who is not Dani sets a plate with a massive omelet in front of him.</p><p>“Okay, now one of those looks good too,” Steve is definitely not looking at the man's mouth when he says this. (Okay, maybe a little.) “You are not being helpful here, pal.”</p><p>“Sorry, buddy,” he offers his hand for a shake. “Bucky.”</p><p>“Steve,” he answers, shaking the outstretched hand.</p><p><strike>The Stranger</strike> Bucky’s hand is not as soft as Steve imagined it would be. Not as calloused as someone who does hard labor for a living, but not soft like someone who works a desk would be. They are warm from cradling his coffee cup. Steve hopes his calloused hands aren’t too rough for the younger man.</p><p>Dani returns and sets a steaming cup of coffee down in front of Steve then leaves to check in on another patron at the other end of the bar.</p><p>Steve feels lost trying to make conversation with Bucky, not wanting to interrupt him as he eats. The proximity of the man he has been fantasizing about has the super-soldier feeling tongue-tied. Too many years of being that scrawny kid whose interactions consisted of mostly his Ma and various doctors. Beginning conversations with people has never been his strong suit.</p><p>Luckily for Steve, Bucky seems to feel no such shyness. </p><p>“What brings you here at this late hour?” He starts after swallowing a bite of egg. “Other than the stellar company, of course.” </p><p>“The great company is a big attraction,” Steve says. “I had a hard time sleeping. This place is peaceful.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is. I love how anyone can come here and just relax,” Bucky punctuates his statement with a sigh of content. “So, what’s got you up?”</p><p>“Just work stuff,” Steve answers vaguely. “It’s hard to feel like a reasonable and functional human some days.”</p><p>“It’s best not to take it home with you. That’s why I come here every night after my shift. Home needs to be home and work’s gotta stay there, right.”</p><p>Steve wishes this could be true for him, but how can it be when he lives inside a building named after his team? When the only people he knows are Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. </p><p>“Easier said than done for me,” Steve says without really meaning to.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. You ever need an ear, I’m here most every night.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Steve feels grateful in the moment to this sweet man. He knows he will never take him up on the offer. But it was nice Bucky made it. No one on the team likes to talk about what they see and do. It is easier that way... sometimes. </p><p>“I think I’m going to get pancakes,” Steve deflects. Not wanting to get too far down that train of thought. “They make the best comfort food.”</p><p>“See now you are going to make me jealous. My omelet is good and all, but I should have gone for the carby goodness.”</p><p>“Your welcome to steal a bite or two of mine.” He rubs the back of his neck. A nervous habit he never seemed to be rid of. </p><p>Bucky leans in close and says in a low voice, “be careful what you offer me, Stevie. I just may take it.”</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows hit his hairline. He may have been a clueless man in his younger years, before the serum when he could hardly get a man or woman to look his way. But now, in this new world, he knows when someone is flirting with him. </p><p>His mind becomes filled with images of Bucky in his lap, feeding the man pancakes with his fingers. Bucky’s lips wrapped around Steve’s fingers as he sucks the syrup from them. It is everything in the big man’s power to not groan out loud. </p><p>“Thanks for the warning,” his voice only slightly hoarse from his dry mouth, “but I’m a giving kind of man.”</p><p>Now it’s time for Bucky’s eyebrows to hit his hairline and a smirk to dominate his beautiful face.</p><p>Dani appears from nowhere to take Steve’s order and break the tension. For the few minutes before his food arrives, they remain silent. Steve doesn’t want the flirty moment to pass, but he is unsure how to keep it going now that Bucky has started eating again. </p><p>“So, what is it you do that keeps you out so late?” Steve says awkwardly, hoping to get Bucky talking once more.</p><p>“EMT. My shift ends at midnight, but I rarely get out before two. Inevitably there is always a call just before shift ends and me and my partner are the closest ones.”</p><p>“Gotta be rough.”</p><p>“It is. Lots of car wrecks in the evenings. People rushing to get home, not paying attention. Weekends are insane. But I like what I do. What about you?”</p><p>“Law enforcement.” Steve figures it’s not an outright lie.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What precinct? I don’t think I’ve seen you around?”</p><p>“Not a cop. I work for an alphabet.” Again, not an outright lie. The Avengers work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Usually. It’s an effort trying to keep things vague so Bucky won’t put Steve together with Captain America.</p><p>Bucky takes the hint Steve can’t say more and drops the line of questioning.</p><p>“How long have you been an EMT?” </p><p>“Few years. It is exhausting but interesting. Never a dull night.” Bucky tries to convey an air of excitement, but it only comes off as world-weary. </p><p>“I know how you feel. So, coming here to talk and make people laugh is how you cope?”</p><p>“You’ve been watching me?” That smirk is out in full force as Bucky adds a cocked eyebrow. Steve is busted and feels like a stalker, but Bucky doesn’t seem like he is disturbed by the behavior.</p><p>“Hard not to notice you,” Steve shrugs and returns the smirk.</p><p>“I do like to come here to unwind from the day, but I have other ways of coping.”</p><p>“Like how?”</p><p>Bucky throws a few $10s on the counter and takes a long swig of his coffee. Leaning toward Steve, Bucky drops his voice to a low whisper, “I live a few blocks over. Come home with me.”</p><p>Steve adds a few bills on the counter as Bucky stands up and puts his jacket on. They wave bye to Dani and head out onto the street.</p><p>The chill in the air does nothing to dull the burn of desire dominating Steve’s brain. He isn’t even sure he will be able to make it to Bucky’s place before taking what he has been lusting after for months. </p><p>They round the corner when Bucky seizes Steve’s hand and drags them into a dark alcove. He grabs the collar of Steve’s shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. Apparently, he can’t wait either. </p><p>It's the start of Steve's fantasies happening in reality. Steve quickly takes control and pushes Bucky’s back into the brick wall. Fisting the younger man’s hair, Steve angles his head to deepen the kiss. Licking into his mouth, Steve can taste the sweetened coffee Bucky had been drinking. Bucky whimpers as his hands move up and down Steve’s chest.</p><p>The two men stay like this. All teeth and tongues, tasting each other as if they were their last meal. Bucky’s mouth travels down and starts to attack Steve’s neck like it insulted his mother. Hands move down to the front of Steve’s jeans to palm his dick and give a slight squeeze.</p><p>“Jesus, Buck,” Steve groans. Bucky rubs his palm up and down, then squeezes again. Steve pulls Bucky’s hair hard in retaliation, making the other man face him. A smirk is fixed on Bucky’s face at Steve’s reaction. “You keep that up and I’m going to put you on your knees right here.”</p><p>“Is that so,” Bucky’s smile grows at the challenge before unzipping Steve’s jeans and slipping his hand in. The squeeze is a little gentler this time, but no less arousing. Bucky looks like the cat that ate the canary at the groan coming from Steve.</p><p>“Knees. Now,” Steve growls through his teeth.</p><p>The young man does as he is told and looks up at Steve waiting for more. </p><p>Steve has to take a moment and just look at Bucky. Lips are red and swollen. Hair in total disarray. Debauched and wanting. Bucky is stunning and Steve has never been so hard at the sight of another man ready and waiting to suck him off.</p><p>Steve undoes his jeans fully, pulls out his uncut cock, and begins to stroke himself, “do you want this, sweetheart?”</p><p>Bucky nods, hungrily.</p><p>“I want to hear you ask for it,” Steve croons.</p><p>“I want you to feed me your cock... please,” Bucky demands, his voice low and smoky.</p><p>That smart mouth has Steve turned on. </p><p>“You’ve got a hell of a mouth on you,” he gives a hard pull and twist at his cock eliciting an aroused hiss from the man on his knees in front of him. “And I'm going to enjoy putting it to good use. Put your hands on my thighs.”</p><p>Bucky does as he is told.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck your mouth. I want you to hold still for me.” </p><p>Bucky smiles and nods as Steve repositions his hand in Bucky's hair. </p><p>“Tap twice on my thighs with either hand if you need me to stop.” Steve lets go of himself and gently strokes the pad of his thumb against Bucky’s lower lip. “Open for me,” he orders and Bucky complies.</p><p>“You are so beautiful and sweet,” Steve whispers as he nudges the head of his dick past Bucky’s lips. Bucky opens his mouth wider as Steve guides himself further in. </p><p>He barely touches the back of Bucky’s throat before pulling back, pulling Bucky’s hair to angle the man’s head back. Each time Steve thrusts in, he goes faster and further down Bucky’s throat. Bucky starts to close his eyes and Steve pulls hard at his hair to make him stop.</p><p>“Keep those beautiful eyes open and on me,” Steve growls. A haze of lust clouds the steel-grey eyes. It drives Steve to fuck Bucky’s face faster.</p><p>Steve is barely able to think beyond the screeching noise happening in the back of his mind and the sucking noises coming from the man at his knees. </p><p>The warmth of Bucky’s mouth around him. The way his tongue laps at the underside of Steve’s cock. It drives the rational thoughts of ‘we could be caught’ and ‘this could become a horrible PR nightmare’ from the super soldier’s brain. ‘Close, almost, close, almost,’ dominate his mind.</p><p>“So good for me, baby. Your mouth looks so good wrapped around my cock,” Steve purrs. “I’m so close, sweetheart. Can I come down your throat?”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes widen in excitement as he continues to slurp down Steve’s cock. Steve feels his attempt to nod against the hand holding his hair.</p><p>A flash of heat travels down Steve’s spine as his orgasm begins. He only has a moment to give Bucky a warning before he is coming down the other man’s throat. He can feel Bucky choking then swallow the cum around him triggering the second wave of pleasure.</p><p>Once Bucky has wrung all he can from Steve, he pulls himself from Bucky’s mouth and carefully tucks himself back into his pants. Bucky takes out a handkerchief from his jacket to wipe the spit and cum from his mouth and chin before standing up. Unable to find the words to express how he feels in the moment after the mind-blowing orgasm, Steve grabs Bucky and kisses him. The younger man’s mouth tastes like Steve and he feels the lust rage back into him. </p><p>“Take me to your place so I can fuck you properly,” he says after pulling back from Bucky’s lips.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Bucky rasps out as he gives a two-fingered salute. Steve groans and makes himself follow the cheeky man instead of dragging him back to the alcove to fuck him then and there.</p><p>The walk takes no time at all. Both men are eager to continue what they started. Reaching the door to Bucky’s apartment complex, the EMT fumbles for his keys while Steve pushes up against him and attacks the back of his neck. It takes Bucky a few tries to get his key in the lock.</p><p>“What’s the holdup?” Steve says smugly into Bucky’s neck. “Don’t know how to work a lock?”</p><p>“I’m trying, but I’ve got 200 pounds of man cake attacking me,” Bucky says as he is finally able to get the door open. “We can take the stairs to the fourth floor. Or wait for the elevator.” </p><p>They both sprint up the stairs. The elevator is too slow for them. </p><p>The same problem with Bucky being able to handle both Steve’s attack of his neck and getting the key in the lock rears its ugly head when they get to his door. Steve works to motivate (or distract depending on who you ask) Bucky further by pressing his front to the other man’s back and working to undo Bucky’s belt. </p><p>Bucky grinds his hips backward as he says, “easy big guy.”</p><p>“Take any longer, pal, and you are getting fucked right up against this door for God and all your neighbors to see,” Steve says, breathlessly. The big man gets his hand down Bucky’s jeans and cups him through his boxer briefs. </p><p>“Oh god,” Bucky whispers as his head flops back onto Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>“Or maybe you like being fucked in public,” Steve continues since Bucky has stopped trying to get his door open.</p><p>“My neighbors are pretty kinky,” Bucky giggles as he starts to work the lock again. “You should hear them late at night. Fucking finally!” The door to his apartment swings open.</p><p>Steve removes his hand from Bucky’s pants and pushes them inside, shutting the door behind them. Bucky removes his jacket and tosses it on a chair. He turns on the floor lamp beside his couch, illuminating the small space. </p><p>The apartment is sparsely furnished, but there are signs of a busy and well-ordered life all around. Various textbooks on anatomy and medical journals are piled up on the coffee table. There is no TV, but there is a desk with a computer and a large monitor in the center of a back wall. The stairs that lead to the sleeping loft have shoes, sandals, and boots lined up neatly underneath. Framed pictures of Bucky and various people dot the walls.</p><p>“Home, sweet, home,” Bucky says as he nervously gestures around.</p><p>Steve would love to take more of a look around and get to know Bucky better, but that will have to wait. Too keyed up to stop now.</p><p>“Strip. Now,” Steve demands.</p><p>“Bossy.” Bucky looks hungry but makes no move to get undressed.</p><p>“Do you want to get fucked or do you want to snark?”</p><p>Bucky acts like he is thinking about his options. It makes Steve crazy in ways he never thought he could feel. He loves to be in control, to dominate his lovers. But something about this man has Steve thinking his smugness is appealing. The Captain finds he craves more of that push back.</p><p>Bucky is trouble.</p><p>“Or maybe you want to get spanked,” Steve takes a step towards Bucky. </p><p>And that threat gets Bucky’s full attention. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. Stripping out of his long-sleeved henley, Steve moves past Bucky to the ratty-looking couch. He sits in the middle and leans back, looking relaxed as Bucky tenses with excitement.</p><p>“I am being naughty,” Bucky whispers excitedly while his body turns to follow Steve’s movements from the door to the couch.</p><p>Steve crooks his finger at Bucky to come to him. The brunette walks to his couch and stands in front of the man sitting on it. Steve leans forward and removes Bucky’s belt, unbuttons his jeans, and slowly pulls down the fly, but doesn’t move the fabric down. Not yet. He takes Bucky’s hands in his, gently pulling him down to the couch, and positions Bucky’s knees next to Steve’s side.</p><p>“Lay down across my lap,” Steve commands. </p><p>There is no snark this time. Only excited obedience.</p><p>Steve poses Bucky so his face is tilted to the side and angled down so the blonde can see his face. Spreading Bucky’s knees and angles his bottom so it is slightly elevated. Slowly, Steve pulls down Bucky’s jeans just enough to reveal his beautiful, well-toned ass.</p><p>“How many spanks do you think your cheekiness deserves?” Steve muses out loud as his hand explores the soft skin of Bucky’s bottom. The motion earns him a strangled groan from the man at his mercy. “You deserve at least a couple for your actions in the alley,” he continues, squeezing a cheek to hear those sounds from Bucky again.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the rasp in Bucky’s voice is still present. “I was too excited. I've been wanting to get my mouth on you for months.”</p><p>"Months?" Steve files that statement for another time and makes a tut-tut sound at him. “There’s demanding my cock and not asking as you were told.” Steve moves his hand to the other cheek and squeezes it. “Your sassy salute, the snarky remarks and delaying opening your door,” Steve continues to caress and palm Bucky’s ass and thighs as the man starts to squirm in anticipation. </p><p>“Finally, your refusal to get undressed,” Steve makes another tisking sound, “I say you have ten pops coming your way. But only if you want them.” Steve drags two of his fingers between Bucky’s cheeks and caresses his hole.</p><p>“Yes,” Bucky’s hips jump upwards with his words. “I want them.”</p><p>“Ask me nicely, Buck,” Steve honeyed voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Please, Stevie. I would like my ten spanks. I’ve been very bad,” that hint of cattiness returns to Bucky’s voice, much to Steve’s pleasure judging by the way his pants begin to tent. </p><p>“You are going to count them out, baby. You lose count and I’m going to start over. Is that clear?”</p><p>Bucky nods.</p><p>“I need to hear you say it, Buck,” Steve uses his Captain America voice. Disobedience of the Captain’s orders are to be punished.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Very clear,” Bucky says with a small, “please,” escaping his lips right after.</p><p>And who was Steve to deny that small moment of pleading? </p><p>The first smack on the right cheek wasn’t too hard, more of a tap than anything else. Looking to warm Bucky up, not hurt him. And judging by the moan that escapes his throat, Bucky enjoyed the tap. </p><p>“One,” Bucky says breathlessly.</p><p>Steve sends the second smack to Bucky’s opposite cheek with the same amount of force.</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>The next three come quickly and with a little more power.</p><p>“Threefourfive,” Bucky spits out with a whine of pleasure.</p><p>“Half-way there, Buck,” Steve breathes as he returns to caressing Bucky’s reddening bottom. “You okay? Do you need me to stop?”</p><p>“No,” Bucky says quickly. “Keep going. Please.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Steve says as he brings his hand down once again. Adding a little more force to this blow.</p><p>Bucky can only reply with a sound that is a cross between a moan and a sigh.</p><p>“What number are we at, sweetheart?” The return of the Captain America voice gets a moan from Bucky before he finally answers.</p><p>“Sss-six.” Bucky’s hips begin to wiggle more on Steve’s lap.</p><p>“Hold still, baby, or I’m going to have to hold you still,” The Captain warns. Bucky’s whimper becomes more strangled, but he stills his hips.</p><p>Steve sends the next two quickly, one on each cheek. The lovely blossoming of red across Bucky’s beautiful, round ass has Steve’s erection pressing harder against his jeans.</p><p>“Seven. Eh-eight,” Bucky chokes out along with another moan.</p><p>“So beautiful, baby,” Steve purrs. “I can’t wait to bury myself in this,” he says as he strokes between Bucky’s cheeks again.</p><p>Steve turns his head to see Bucky grab a pillow from the side of the couch, bringing it to his mouth and biting down with a strangled moan.</p><p>“Sweet boy. We are almost there.” Bucky nods into the pillow at Steve’s assurances.</p><p>Steve brings his hand down again on Bucky’s ass. Then he moves to massage the area between Bucky’s balls and ass.</p><p>Bucky has to completely bury his head into his pillow as Steve continues to rub the sensitive area. There is a muffled moan and then a sound that was probably a “nine” coming from the pillow.</p><p>“What was that, baby?” Steve smirks. He adds just a little more pressure to Bucky’s taint.</p><p>Bucky turns his head just long enough to spit out the “nine” before putting his face back in the pillow.</p><p>Finally, Steve smacks Bucky’s ass one last time, leaving a massive handprint on the already reddened area.</p><p>Bucky turns his head from the pillow again. “Ten. Oh god, ten,” he breathes out.</p><p>“How are you doing, sweet boy? Are you okay to keep going?” Steve asks as he fully inspects Bucky’s bottom.</p><p>“Please, god, I need you inside me,” Bucky begs.</p><p>“Up. On your feet, baby,” Steve commands as he pulls up Buck's briefs and pants just enough to cover him.</p><p>Bucky gets himself back in the kneeling position. Shakily, he stumbles off the couch onto his feet. Steve holds onto his hands to keep him steady.</p><p>Steve gets his first look at Bucky’s cock peeking out from his lowered briefs, hard and leaking. His mouth waters at the thought of putting his mouth on it and starts to lean in. Hands on Steve’s shoulders stop his movement forward.</p><p>“You put your mouth on me and I’m going to immediately come,” Bucky warns with a huff of a laugh.</p><p>“Okay, sweetheart,” Steve concedes thinking ‘next time’ as he stands up. “Do you have what we need upstairs?”</p><p>Bucky nods exuberantly turning toward the stairs on shaky feet. Worried Bucky might fall (and wanting to show off how he can manhandle Bucky), Steve scoops him up in his arms bridal style. Bucky squeaks in delight.</p><p>“Holy shit, you are strong,” he giggles as Steve starts up the stairs. “You could probably pin me to the wall without a problem couldn’t you?”</p><p>Steve drops Bucky on his bed, “maybe round two I’ll pin you to your shower wall.”</p><p>The only light in the room is coming from downstairs. Steve, able to see in the dark, can see Bucky’s face light up in excitement as he takes in the idea of a round two.</p><p>“Condoms? Lube?” Steve asks. Bucky points to the nightstand next to the bed.</p><p>Steve grabs what they need and tosses them onto the bed as Bucky removes his shoes, pants, and briefs. The articles of clothing are tossed unceremoniously towards the end of the bed. Steve watches the other man hungrily. Bucky is more beautiful in reality than Steve's fantasies. His long and lean body is all muscle. Hip bones are sharp, flanking the v-shape leading down to the thatch of dark hair of his groin. A long and smooth cock sits hard on his lower belly. Leaking and begging for attention. Steve thinks about how good it will be to choke down on it.</p><p>“Are you going to stare or are you going to fuck me?” Bucky challenges.</p><p>Steve makes a face like he is considering his options. The noise Bucky makes is between a laugh and a huff.</p><p>“I get it, paybacks a bitch,” he grabs his dick and begins to stroke. “But please, for the love of all that is holy, get over here and fuck me until I can’t remember my name or I’m going to do it myself.”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Steve growls as he grabs Bucky’s arms and pins them over his head. “These stay here until I tell you otherwise,” he commands. </p><p>Bucky just nods as he smirks. Steve removes his boots and the rest of his clothing. He climbs onto the bed and spreads Bucky’s knees wide to position himself between them. Large, golden-colored hands begin to massage Bucky’s thighs and the younger man moans in pleasure at the touch. Bucky’s hips start to move with Steve’s hands. Steve can feel Bucky’s body start to tense with anticipation.</p><p>“Just relax for me, baby,” Steve murmurs, reaching for the lube. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>With a snick of the cap, Steve generously covers his fingers in lube and reaches between Bucky’s ass cheeks. Massaging the other man’s hole before pushing his index finger in. Bucky moans at the intrusion and pushes his hips down for more.</p><p>“More, please,” Bucky pleads. “I can take more.”</p><p>Steve adds another finger and starts to make a scissoring motion. He has to keep a hand on Bucky’s hip to keep him still as Bucky gasps at the movements. The sensations get to Bucky as he starts to close his eyes. </p><p>“Eyes open and on me, Buck. You won’t be told again.” </p><p>Those steel-grey eyes bare down on Steve. Hazy in their lust and want.</p><p>Steve adds more lube and inserts a third finger. He crooks his fingers inside Bucky. Bucky grabs the pillow under his head and begins to murmur “please” over and over.</p><p>“Almost there, sweetheart,” Steve says. “I need to make sure you can take all of me.” </p><p>All he gets is an answering “ugh” as Steve continues to open him up. Working his fingers in and out of the tight, hot hole. Spreading them out, loosening Bucky enough so Steve’s thick cock won’t hurt him.</p><p>“You are so beautiful like this, baby,” Steve croons. “All strung out on my fingers, begging for my dick. So much better than anything I could imagine.”</p><p>Steve pulls his fingers out eliciting a moan of loss from Bucky. He quickly gets a condom sheathed over himself and covers it in lube.</p><p>“You ready, Buck,” Steve asks as he positions the head of his cock right up against Bucky’s hole.</p><p>Bucky’s mantras of “please” start again, but louder as he pushes his hips toward Steve’s dick.</p><p>Steve throws Bucky’s leg over his shoulder, grabs Bucky’s hips, and begins to push himself inside. Bucky lets out a long moan as if Steve’s cock is pushing the air out of him. Moving slow, worried he might hurt Bucky. Even after Steve worked him open, Bucky is tight around Steve’s dick. He gets about halfway in and begins to pull out.</p><p>“No, no, no, please, more,” Bucky begs.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby, just going to add a little more slick.”</p><p>More lube is drizzled on and Steve begins to push in again a little more easily. A growl of lust and possession escapes his throat as he feels himself bottom out. The sensations overwhelm the super-soldier. He has to hold still for a moment before moving again, Bucky fits so tight around him.</p><p>Steve snaps his hips against Bucky before pulling halfway out and slamming home again. The sounds surrounding him are low and guttural. He’s not sure if they are coming from him or Bucky, but he doesn’t care. All he hears is “more”, “harder”, and “oh god” as he pounds relentlessly into the tight ass of the man underneath him.</p><p>Looking into Bucky’s eyes, Steve can only see a small sliver of the blue-grey staring back at him, his pupils are blown so wide. The tale-tell signs of Steve's orgasm starting to make its way down his spine. Not wanting to go before Bucky, Steve lubes up his hand and takes Bucky’s cock. Matching the strokes to the punishing rhythm of his hips.</p><p>“Steve. So. Close. Steve.” Bucky pants out.</p><p>“Come for me, Bucky,” Steve coaxes as he feels Bucky’s cock twitch in his hand. “That’s it, my good baby, come for me.”</p><p>Bucky comes loudly as his jizz spills over his stomach and chest. A white-hot sensation fills Steve's mind as he follows close behind, filling up the condom. He moves the other man's leg from his shoulder and collapses on top of Bucky, trying to keep his full weight off of him, but only barely.</p><p>“So good,” he murmurs. “So good for me.” Bucky answers the praise with a kiss that Steve quickly deepens.</p><p>They lay there kissing for hours (or maybe just a few minutes) before Steve feels his softening cock starting to slide out of Bucky’s hole. He grabs the base and pulls out, pulling the condom off once he is no longer inside Bucky.</p><p>Legs still shaky, Steve gets off the bed and lets Bucky know he will be right back. The bathroom is downstairs, much to the chagrin of Steve. There he cleans up in the sink and wets a hand towel he finds in warm water. The need to take care of Bucky already feels second nature. </p><p>Back in the sleeping loft, Steve finds a sated and dozing Bucky. His arms still above his head since he hasn’t been told to let them down.</p><p>The touch of the warm, wet towel against his ass jerks Bucky awake, but then he settles back with a hum of appreciation. Steve tosses the towel aside when he is done and crawls next to Bucky in bed. The full-size frame is only just big enough to comfortably contain one Bucky and one super-soldier. </p><p>Bucky reaches down to the foot of the bed and pulls up a soft, heavy blanket for the two of them to wrap themselves in. A wave of surprise hits Steve as Bucky tucks his head onto Steve’s shoulder. Throwing his arm over the man’s expansive chest. Tucking his leg between Steve’s. It is a comfort Steve rarely has allowed his previous lovers to take. Without thinking, Steve wraps both his arms around Bucky’s torso. Pulling him closer, before placing a sweet kiss on Bucky’s temple. </p><p>The two men drift off without a word, content to hold one another.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp noise jerks Steve awake from his warm Bucky cocoon. His phone going off from inside his jeans. </p><p>“Whasssa ‘mergency,” Bucky slurs as he jumps up into a sitting position.</p><p>“Just my phone, sweetheart,” Steve says as he gently pushes Bucky to lay back down. “It’s probably work. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Small rays of sunlight are filtering through Bucky’s blackout curtains. Steve isn’t sure exactly what time it is, but he knows it is far later than he normally sleeps. Bucky flops back onto the bed and Steve hears a muted “m‘kay” from him.</p><p>Steve slips from the bed quickly, pulls on his boxer-briefs, and grabs his phone before hustling down the stairs. Checking the caller-id, he sees Fury’s name. A phone call from him could only mean one thing.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve says quietly as soon as he slides to answer.</p><p>“Where the hell are you?” Fury barks in place of a greeting. “We’ve got a situation brewing in Central Park. You need to haul ass to the tower briefing room. Now!”</p><p>“On my way. Be there in 15,” hanging up before Fury can tell him he’s got only ten to get there (an obnoxious habit of Fury’s thinking he can bend time and space with a command gets on Steve’s last nerve most days).</p><p>Steve sprints back up the stairs to see Bucky sitting up and scrubbing his face with his hands.</p><p>“What time is it?” He asks groggily.</p><p>Steve checks his phone, “10:45.”</p><p>“Shit, I gotta get up and going,” Bucky says apologetically as he stumbles out of bed. “My shift starts at noon.” Bucky starts to stretch and Steve gets his first look at his lean, naked body in the sunlight. He stares for a moment before coming back to himself and the situation brewing in Central Park.</p><p>“I’ve gotta get running too. Some kind of emergency at work.” Steve pulls on his jeans and grabs his boots as he sits on the bed to put them on. “Can I get your number? I'd like to see you again.” He opens his phone to the contact page and hands it over.</p><p>Bucky smirks as he takes Steve’s phone and puts in his information. A dinging noise comes from inside Bucky’s jeans as he hands Steve back his phone.</p><p>“I got your number, too. Maybe I’ll see you tonight at the diner?”</p><p>Steve stands from the bed and gives (the still naked) Bucky a deep and promising kiss. </p><p>“I will do my best to be there,” he breathes before turning and heading down the stairs. Steve grabs his shirt from the back of the couch and pulls it over his head as he bolts through Bucky’s front door. After running down a few blocks, he realizes he never said bye to Bucky.</p><p>He texts a quick “had a great time” and “sorry I forgot to say bye” as he gets closer to the tower. The winking emoji he gets as an answer makes him smile.</p><p>The super soldier arrives at the Avengers briefing room well within his self-imposed 15-minute time limit. The rest of the team are seated at the large table that dominated the room, waiting for Fury to show. All of them wearing the same knowing smirk. It will be a long day filled with invasive questions and comments.</p><p>Fury sweeps his way into the room and gets down to business explaining the latest mad-scientist to appear and wreck their particular brand of havoc on the unsuspecting citizens. </p><p>Groans of the heroes fill the briefing room. Mad scientists are the worst. Half the time it takes for the Avengers to take one down is spent dealing with their incessant monologuing. Even Tony, the king of maniacal monologuing, finds their rambles to be excessive.</p><p>The briefing finishes with a "suit up" from the Captain and the heroes head out to the locker room. Crammed in the elevator, Tony leans over and stage whispers to Steve, "you stink like sex. Being a bad boy last night? Tisk, tisk."</p><p>"Can we hold off on all this until we deal with this situation first?"</p><p>"We are all capable of multitasking, Steve," Tony explains in his faux sweet voice. </p><p>"Well, most of us," Natasha gives a pointed look at Clint.</p><p>"Hey! I resent that," Clint starts.</p><p>"Mario Kart," Bruce asserts.</p><p>"Oh, yeah."</p><p>"All those poor virginal twinks," Tony continues. "They are going to be so disappointed when they find out you finally popped your cherry."</p><p>Steve just lets his head drop back against the elevator walls and works to tune the obnoxious billionaire out. With the mission taking place in the full public eye means Steve will have to be in full Captain America regalia. Which means he needs to shave. Electric razors have come a long way since his war days.</p><p>"I mean so many of them saved themselves for their wedding night to you,” the noise of Tony’s yammering pushes it’s way back into Steve’s thoughts. “And you just betray them with nary a thought for their love of you."</p><p>"Tony," Natasha warns.</p><p>"What? I'm just pointing out how disappointed Steve's fan club will be when they find out they saved themselves for nothing."</p><p>The elevator arrives on the locker room floor, saving the group from more of Tony's drabbles. The group dresses for combat quickly and pile back into the elevator to head to the quint jet on the roof. Natasha starts talking strategy in the elevator and Steve sends her a grateful look.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, the mad scientist has been subdued with only a minor amount of injuries on the various citizens who were unlucky enough to be visiting that area of Central Park. The army of altered dachshund clones left many seeking treatment for bites and scratches.</p><p>Much to Bruce’s delight, Hulk is not necessary for the fight. The science bro instead coordinated the evacuation of bystanders as well as directed the incoming police, fire rescue, and ambulances. </p><p>A group of weiner dogs had ganged up on Clint during the fracas when the archer tried to corral them. The injuries are only slight, but he is escorted by Steve to a waiting Bruce. Walking along the row of ambulances, Steve hears a familiar voice calling his name. A confused looking Bucky, decked out in his EMT gear, walks towards him. Behind Bucky is a small group of EMTs who appear to be loading up their gear into their trucks.</p><p>Steve pushes a very curious Clint ahead to where Bruce is waiting. Letting his teammate know he will find the two men later. This is not a conversation he wants witnesses to. </p><p>Steve knows he should be shocked to see Bucky here. A situation in the middle of a populated area like Central Park would have had all Emergency Rescue Services on deck. But Steve is shocked. And feeling guilty. He didn’t want Bucky to find out about him like this.</p><p>“Alphabet law enforcement agency?” Bucky asks suspiciously.</p><p>“The Avengers work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Especially in situations like these,” Steve says, trying to invoke his Captain America voice. Authority and confidence. It fails him spectacularly. </p><p>The EMT looks unimpressed by the explanation. He huffs out a joyless laugh and crosses his arms, “okay. Sure. That is technically the truth, I guess.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Steve says quietly. “It’s just - most people - I didn’t mean,” he stumbles out and ends with a sigh of frustration.</p><p>“I get it,” Bucky acknowledges. “You are not Captain America all the time. I can’t blame you for coming right out and telling me you're Steve Fucking Rogers.” </p><p>Someone from behind Bucky calls his name. With a sigh of frustration, Bucky turns and gives the ‘just one-moment’ sign to the attractive African-American man calling to him.</p><p>“I guess I can understand,” he continues, “but it’s a lot to take in that the guy I had the best sex of my life with, the guy I let spank me, is… well… you.” He gestures to all of Steve.</p><p>Steve rubs the back of his neck and tries to think of something to say, but Bucky starts back again.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, pal,” Bucky says with a laugh. “I may be considered a twink, but I am no virgin.”</p><p>“Thank god,” Steve says in relief at Bucky’s joke. Maybe this can be salvaged.</p><p>“So those rumors are not true, right?”</p><p>“No! No virginal twinks for me, thank you very much. I’m going to kill Tony for that one of these days.”</p><p>“Okay. Good.”</p><p>“So, the best sex of your life, huh?” Steve takes a step towards Bucky. “I also remember you saying you’d been wanting to get your mouth on me for months?”</p><p>“Hey, buddy. You were creepily watching me from the back of the diner. So, no acting like this was a one-sided thing here.”</p><p>“Definitely not one-sided,” Steve declares, closing in on Bucky’s space.</p><p>Steve can hear Phil asking various people if they have seen Captain America in the area and knows he needs to get moving.</p><p>“Look, I gotta do the debriefing thing-”</p><p>“You're a fucking superhero,” Bucky says with an airily shrug. “Go do what you gotta do.”</p><p>“Will I see you at the diner tonight? Maybe we can talk a little more?”</p><p>“Yeah, I would like that.” That cocky smirk is on full display. It makes Steve’s palm itchy to spank Bucky again.</p><p>“Okay. See you tonight then. Around your usual time? 2ish?”</p><p>Bucky nods as he mutters “stalker.”</p><p>Steve steps completely into Bucky’s space and gives him a quick, but hot kiss. Catcalls are thrown their way from Bucky’s co-workers along with a “hey now, Bucky’s giving Cap a proper thank you.”</p><p>Bucky breaks away from the kiss with a laugh. He turns his head and yells, “shut up, Sam!”</p><p>“Sorry, my partner is an ass sometimes,” he informs Steve.</p><p>“I sympathize. Tonight, then,” Steve says before turning and joining a waiting Phil. The pending insomnia Steve always feels after a mission suddenly not weighing on his mind</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title: No Virginal Twinks for Steve, Thank You<br/>Creator: Girl_Back_There<br/>Card number: 063<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711331<br/>Square filled: B1 Insomnia<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Archive warnings: None<br/>Major tags: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers, Shrunkyclunks, Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes likes to be Trouble, And Steve is all about it<br/>Summary: Steve is never able to sleep for a few days after a mission. The mixture of adrenaline, shock, and general angst plagues him upon their return to the tower. For over a year after the Chitauri invasion, Steve would spend his restless nights with the other tower inhabitants learning about this future world he woke up in.<br/>After a while of almost exclusively spending his time with just Avengers, Steve finds he needs more. The tower doesn’t seem to be able to contain his restless energy any longer. He takes to roaming the streets of New York on his own during his sleepless nights. His late-night wanderings lead to an all-night diner perfect for people watching.<br/>Perfect for watching a beautiful stranger who charms the other diner patrons. Who has become the star of Steve's late-night fantasies. And he might just be trouble... And Steve is definitely here for it.<br/>Word count: 9039</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/">tumbler</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>